Celebrity DAT Com
CelebrityDATcom is the Philippine showbiz-oriented talk show broadcast by IBC-13, from May 1, 2003 to 2004 and return to air premiered on October 1, 2011 which airs every Saturday mornings, until June 30, 2012 it was moved to Saturdays at 1:30 pm. It is hosted by TJ Manotoc, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Kathryn Bernardo, directed by Manny Castaneda. About the show Launched in 2003, after IBC was reformatted with its new slogan New Face. New Attitude, one of the programs emerging differently from the boom of talk shows launched as CelebrityDATcom premiered on May 1, 2003. DAT stands for Dolly, Angelu, and TJ, the show is replete with segments that will satisfy the televiewers insatiable appetite for news, information and entertainment. The program was one of the reincarnation of IBC's past showbiz talk shows in evening slot like Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino and See True. It was aired every Thursdays at 9:30pm. The show that offers more windows into the world of showbiz, sports, lifestyle, events and many more with some interviews with the celebrities, movie and CD reviews, human interest stories, sports updates and blind items provides complete entertainment as it zooms in on other interesting facets of life, making it a complete magazine show. 'Return' CelebrityDATcom made a comeback airing premieres on October 1, 2011 as become a longest-running showbiz-oriented talk show aired on Saturday morning slots promises to deliver the freshest showbiz news news right when viewers into the world of showbiz, sports, lifestyle, events and many more wants the entertainment buzz with some interviews with the celebrities, movie and CD reviews, human interest stories, sports updates and blind items procides compete entertainment. It aims to answer showbiz questions taken from Twitter and Facebook followers of the show. TJ Manotoc and Dolly Anne Carvajal with teen star added Kathryn Bernardo as the main host similar to GMA's Startalk and ABS-CBN's The Buzz. Incidentally, the two hosts also headline IBC-13's first solo showbiz-oriented show KathrynTriga, which debuted on June 11, 2012. The show was spin-off the entertainment updates called CelebrityDATcom Up-To-Da-Minute, a series of one-minute interstitials that will air Mondays to Fridays in between IBC-13’s top programs. The new theme song is composed by Christian Martinez and performed by Anja Aguilar. Hosts 'Main Hosts' *TJ Manotoc (2003-2004, 2011-present) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (2003-2004, 2011-present) *Kathryn Bernardo (2011-present) 'Former Hosts' *Angelu De Leon (2003-2004) 'Former Presenters' *Maureen Larazzabal (2004) Segments 'Current' *'ICQ (Intimate and Confidential Questions)' - a comprehensive interview with the celebrity of the hour will be treated in a no holds-barred manner. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Hot Seat' - An interview with a celebrity who's the talk of the town with Dolly Anne. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Halo-Halo' - A group interview of stars who want to promote their movies with host TJ Manotoc. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Hoy Guessing!' - The juicy blind items that will keep you at the edge of your seat. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Chatroom' - Celebrities promoting their activities will not be asked stereotypical questions in Chatroom with host Kathryn Bernardo will subjected to an interesting concept like games. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Rant N' Rave' - Features movies, CDs, concerts and plays in review format will be fast-paced, almost MTV style with TJ Manotoc. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Inbox' - A lifestyle segment will zoom in on the latest pulsating scene in entertainment and lifestyle with Dolly Anne Carvajal. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Trend Tips' - All about life, fashion and style with teen star Kathryn Bernardo. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Backstage Pass' - provides a glimpse of the real world of movie making, TV tapings, MTV shoots, play rehearsals as the segment gives inclusive behind-the-scenes shots and interviews. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Everyday People' - an inspiring segment which features success stories or simple stories of survival of ordinary people with Dolly Anne Carvajal. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'ISP (International Showbiz Personality)' - The latest blockbuster movie, hottest MTV videos, best selling albums, newest pop star are all featured in ISP. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Showbiz K-POP' - The freshest K-POP showbiz in korean pop fare for the K-Pop stars biases from the hottest girl groups to the cutest boybands with host Kathryn Bernardo. (2011-present) *'Bida Sports' - The recap of the latest events in sports update with TJ Manotoc. (2011-present) *'Celebrity Archive' - A tribute to celebrities who have long been inactive in the business traces the lifestyle of former showbiz personalities. (2003-2004, 2011-present) *'Celebrity Homes' - Features houses, interior designs of famous personalities. (2003-2004, 2011-present) 'Former' *'Hop Spot' - Feature on the hottest places in town puts the spotlight on a new bar, restaurant, club, resort and theater. (2003-2004) *'Where are They Now?' - Feature on a past celebrity and his or her current undertakings. (2003-2004) *'Chapteran' - showbiz tidbits (2003-2004) *'Hot Charts' - Features the top 10 movies, songs, etc. (2003-2004, 2011) *'Party People' - A look on the lattest happenings and parties in town. (2003-2004) *'Sports Channel' - A recap of most events in sports with trivia and video to boot make up Sports Channel. (2003-2004) *'Homepage' - takes televiewers into the lifestyle of the rich and famous as the segment focuses on celebrities grandiose homes and palatial mansions. (2003-2004) References See also *Kathryn Bernardo will co-host IBC-13's newest talk show, CelebrityDATcom *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *Program Site *CelebrityDATcom on Facebook *CelebrityDATcom on Twitter *CelebrityDATcom on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television talk shows Category:Entertainment news shows Category:Philippine television series Category:2007 Philippine television series debuts